


Until Tetsurou Kuroo Came Along

by Zack_Fairs_Booty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blowjobs, Fluff, M/M, but for now who knows, i want to make this into an actual fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zack_Fairs_Booty/pseuds/Zack_Fairs_Booty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo and Kenma have been friends for nine years, and now that Kuroo is going off to college, they're starting to ponder their true feelings for each other, and what the future holds for their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Tetsurou Kuroo Came Along

**_Kenma_ **

Kenma doesn’t exactly remember _when_ he and Kuroo officially became friends. They just kind of…were.

Even though they were a year apart, they still had the same lunch period, and thatis where they officially met for the first time.

It was a cool autumn day. Kenma was playing on his Gameboy, working on catching all 251 Pokemon. He always avoided the larger groups of kids outside, as they only made him nervous, so he took refuge underneath one of the large trees in the courtyard.

Kenma wasn’t bullied. Nobody necessarily thought highly or lowly of him; they saw him as an empty shell who took up the space around them with his analytic expression and seemingly judgmental eyes. They saw him as something strange that should be avoided at all costs.

Until Tetsurou Kuroo came along.

On that cool autumn day, a ball rolled over to Kenma, momentarily distracting him from his game.

“Sorry!” a voice had called out, and a tall boy ran towards him.

Kenma clammed up, but said nothing, continuing his game. He avoided the stare that the older boy was giving him.

“Hey, I have one of those!” the boy said. “I don’t bring it to school, but I have it! What are you playing?” he asked, slumping down against the tree. Kenma didn’t even get a chance to answer. “Ohh, Pokemon?! Silver or Gold?!”

Kenma’s heart rate exploded. “Silver.” He said quietly, tapping away.

“Whoa! I have Gold.” The boy said. “What’s your name?”

For a second, Kenma couldn’t remember his name. Anxiety coursed through him. His name, his name, what was his _name?_ Finally, he managed to sputter “Kenma Kozume.”

“Kozume?” the boy clarified.

“Ah…you can call me Kenma.” He said with a small shrug.

“Kenma.” The boy repeated. “I’m Tetsurou Kuroo!” he grinned, holding his ball in his lap. “You…you can call me whatever. Most people call me Kuroo, some call me Tetsu.” He spun the ball between his hands. “If I bring mine tomorrow, will you play with me?”

Kenma kept his eyes on his game. “I don’t have any connection cords.”

“Aww, me either!” Kuroo sighed. “Well, we can still play with each other without _actually_ playing together, right?”

It was in this moment that Kenma finally flicked his eyes up to Kuroo’s face. His hair was the purest shade of onyx black that Kenma had ever seen, and it stuck up in random places, covering most of his right eye. But those eyes…oh, they were _gorgeous_. They were extremely narrow, even more so than Kenma’s, and he had thin lashes that matched the color of his hair. These dark lashes outlined a beautiful hue of deep brown. He knew then that Kuroo was probably by the far most beautiful person he had met.

Kenma examined Kuroo briefly, trying to find a sign of deceit in his expression. Was Kuroo joking? Was he trying to pull a prank on him? Were his other friends hiding somewhere, watching and laughing at the whole situation?

But there was nothing but sincerity on Kuroo’s face.

“Sure.” Kenma replied softly, saving his game as the bell rang for them to return to class.

“Cool. I’ll see you tomorrow then, Kenma!” Kuroo grinned, and then he sprinted off to class.

This encounter evolved into a daily unspoken promise of sorts. Kuroo would find Kenma sitting in a secluded spot during free period, and he would settle down next to him, sometimes without saying a word. Normally, Kuroo would get bored of playing his own game, and would end up watching Kenma play.

“It’s more interesting when you play.” He grumbled when Kenma tried to shrug him away.

Kenma knew that wasn’t possible- they were playing nearly the same game. How could it be more interesting to watch someone else rather than to do it yourself?

Even when they started to go to each other’s houses, nothing changed. Their friendship came naturally, which eased Kenma’s anxieties tremendously. While it took some getting used to, Kenma grew accustomed to Kuroo leaning into his shoulder as he played, or wrapping himself around Kenma so that they could lay comfortably while still watching the small screen.

As they got older, Kenma noticed that Kuroo spent as much time watching the game as he did watching Kenma.

“You’re staring at me.” Kenma muttered uncomfortably one day as they lay next to each other on his bed.

“You’re interesting to watch.” Kuroo had smiled, propping his head on his arm.

“It’s annoying.”

“Get used to it.” Kuroo chimed, revealing a sly and cunning grin.

It wasn’t long after their friendship blossomed that Kuroo talked Kenma into playing volleyball with him. Though, it was a long process that took a lot of convincing on Kuroo’s part.

“I always play video games with you.” Kuroo argued. “Just try it once. If you hate it, we’ll never play together again.”

Due to his insecure nature, and the fact that he never had any friends, Kenma misunderstood Kuroo’s statement. He thought he meant that he would never play with him again _in general._ He thought that if he didn’t play volleyball with Kuroo, he would lose him.

So he agreed.

For the longest time, he _hated_ volleyball. He hated exerting his energy. He hated getting sweaty. But more than anything…he hated that he was slowly getting into it. He didn’t necessarily like _volleyball_ but he liked to play it with Kuroo. He liked to be the one who could set the ball to him, who would in turn spike it to the ground. He liked to see Kuroo get excited, and he like to gain praise whenever he completed a perfect set.

He liked volleyball because he liked the way that Kuroo played it.

When Kuroo left for middle school, Kenma got a small taste of what life would be like without him. Though they still saw one another when they could, it was rare.

And it hurt.

When Kenma went to middle school, he was grateful again for the time he got to spend with Kuroo. They saw one another every single day, before school, during school, and after school. They were inseparable. There was no Kuroo without Kenma, and there was no Kenma without Kuroo. With one, you would always find the other.

Kuroo had convinced Kenma to join the middle school volleyball team, though Kenma didn’t want to join _at all._ He had never been part of a team, and he wasn’t planning on changing that. He was a lone wolf, travelling at his own pace, with no worries of taking care of anyone but himself.

Until Tetsurou Kuroo came along.

It took him a while to warm up to the team, but he managed. Kuroo was already friends with them all, which was unsurprising. He attracted people by nature.

That was one thing that Kenma disliked about Kuroo. The way people seemed to be drawn to him like moths to a flame, poking, prodding, and pushing their way into his life. It wasn’t that Kenma was selfish or jealous. He didn’t care that Kuroo had friends other than him, and he wasn’t worried that Kuroo would move on from him to be with others.

But being friends with Kuroo meant being surrounded by others nearly _all_ the time, which wasn’t necessarily ideal for Kenma.

Sometimes, however, this worked in Kenma’s favor. The attention was usually drawn away from him when Kuroo’s extroverted personality was involved. So Kenma never really thought anything of it.

At least, not until Kuroo went to high school.

Kenma’s third year of middle school was excruciating. He was still on the volleyball team, but it was the first time he played without Kuroo. It was the first time he was on a team without him, and it was terrifying. He was angry with Kuroo, in a way, since he was the one who convinced him to join the team. So why should he play if Kuroo wasn’t there? The others weren’t interesting to watch. They weren’t fun to play with.

Initially, when Kenma told Kuroo that he probably wasn’t going to play volleyball in his third year, Kuroo was outraged. It was the first time Kenma had ever seen him genuinely angry.

“If you quit, how are you going to get better? Don’t you want to join the volleyball team with me in high school? Don’t you want to improve so that we can continue to play together?”

“What does it matter?” Kenma had hissed. “You’re going to leave in two years anyways. You’ll go to college. It’s pointless of me to keep playing.”

“So you’re done, then.” Kuroo stated simply. “Over three years of playing together and you’re just _done._ ”

Kenma thought of the day years ago when Kuroo had given him the volleyball ‘ultimatum.’ Would Kuroo really stop being his friend if he didn’t play volleyball with him? What if he joined again in high school? Would Kuroo toss him to the side if he wasn’t good enough?

Kuroo ran his hands through his messy hair. “You know what…you’re right.” He sighed. “I don’t want to argue about this with you. I don’t care if you play volleyball or not. Sure it pisses me off because you’re so _skilled,_ but I’m not going to force you into something you don’t want to do. I just…I want to make sure you quit for the right reason. Quit because you hate it. Don’t quit because you’re afraid.”

“I’m not afraid!” Kenma defended.

“Aren’t you, though?” Kuroo frowned. “You’re afraid of the team because I’m not there. I’m not stupid. I know you, Kenma, better than anybody else in the whole world. And I know that doing something out of your comfort zone is hard, but it’s even harder when you don’t have your best friend there with you. So yes, you are afraid. But you don’t have to be. Those guys are your team mates. They worship you- especially Tora and Fukanaga. They have your back, and they believe in you.”

“So I should just play because it would make everybody else happy?” Kenma retorted.

“Does volleyball itself not make you happy?” Kuroo asked, a pained look on his face.

“I…” Kenma thought of how to answer him. “I don’t hate it. But I hate not playing with you. I hate volleyball without you.”

He thought Kuroo was going to be angry, but he wasn’t. In fact, a small smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. “So keep playing. Keep playing so that you can keep up with me when you get into high school.”

It was a terrible year, but Kenma knew it would be worth it.

When he got into high school, however, he ran into another problem.

First off, he was never even allowed to play. He was really only good at setting, and the official setter wasn’t about to give up his position to a slow first year.

Kenma was afraid to tell Kuroo that he didn’t want to play volleyball again, even though this was for a totally different reason.

But he did. And again, Kuroo tried to keep him from quitting.

He sat on the steps, burying his face in his arms.

“Don’t quit.” Kuroo had said softly. “The first and second years know how good you are. So don’t quit.”

“So I have to wait _another_ year before I can happily play volleyball with you?” Kenma mumbled. “Great.”

Kuroo sighed and sat down next to Kenma, wrapping his arms around his knees. “No…you know… If you want to quit, do it. I shouldn’t have pressured you into it last year anyways.” He then slung his arm loosely around Kenma’s shoulders. “Besides, we’ll still get to see each other, right?”

Kenma’s heart jumped in his chest. “Will we?”

“Well, yeah? You think I’m going to cut you off if you don’t play volleyball? Please.” He chuckled, the power behind it making Kenma shake. “I’m not going to bail on you just because you quit. I could…I could never do that.”

It was then that Kenma decided he would hold out for one more year. For some reason, that verbal validation of friendship was enough for Kenma to decide that Kuroo was worth it.

 

* * *

 

Kenma didn’t realize how much he actually loved Kuroo until the day that Kuroo entered a relationship with a girl halfway through the year.

She was cute. She was blonde, short, and captain of the girls’ volleyball team.

Kuroo felt like a badass, dating an ‘older’ woman.

But Kenma could tell that something wasn’t right. Kuroo had never really expressed any interest in women, or rather, anybody at all. He would make the occasional comment on the attractiveness of a woman, but Kenma’s analytical demeanor knew that he just…

He was gay. Hands down, Tetsurou Kuroo was gay. Kenma was sure that Kuroo wasn’t even aware that he was, so he didn’t know what to do. He knew that he himself was gay, but he had never told Kuroo. He knew that he wouldn’t treat him differently, wouldn’t other him, and definitely wouldn’t tease him.

But the thing was, Kenma wasn’t attracted to anyone. Except to Kuroo. Not men, not women. Just Kuroo. How do you tell your best friend that he’s the only one you’re attracted to, though?

Despite being aware that Kuroo was gay, Kenma never took into consideration that Kuroo would like him back. He didn’t need to. Once he knew that Kuroo was going to stick by his side, whether Kuroo liked him in that sort of way or not was moot. It wasn’t like he wanted to date Kuroo. He wasn’t interested in sex. In a nutshell, he saw absolutely no benefit in telling Kuroo how he felt.

He didn’t completely understand how he felt anyways.

So, when Kuroo started to date this girl, rather than see her as a threat, Kenma saw her as a pawn. Kuroo would date her, maybe fool around, and then realize that he just…really didn’t like women.

Unfortunately, this didn’t happen, and Kenma soon found out that he was wrong. Kuroo wasn’t gay.

He was bisexual.

Kuroo was discussing his relationship with this girl with Yaku, who had become one of their most trustworthy of friends.

“So break up with her, if you don’t like her.” Yaku had suggested as they worked on homework together.

“I feel bad.” Kuroo shrugged.

“Pfft. Kuroo, she’s nice. Don’t string her along like that. Tell her how you feel. I am positive she will understand. Besides…” he tapped his pencil on his chin. “She kind of looks like Kenma, doesn’t she?”

Kuroo frowned, gazing over at Kenma, who frowned back.

“You’re an idiot.” Kuroo grumbled.

“She does! They’re the same height. And since Kenma dyed his hair, they have the same hair color! And even their eyes are the same! They’re practically twins!”

Kuroo grabbed his phone and pulled up a picture of his girlfriend, holding it next to Kenma’s face.

“You’re right.” he gasped. “How didn’t I see it before?!”

Kenma swatted the phone away from his face. “Don’t compare me to a woman.” he scolded.

“Tch.” Yaku rolled his eyes. “You should take it as a compliment. She’s hot.”

“Did you just call Kenma hot?” Kuroo asked, a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Yaku shrugged. “You don’t think he is?”

Kenma ended up leaving the room out of embarrassment as the two boys stared at him and discussed his attractiveness.

In the end, Kuroo broke up with his girlfriend, and she took it well. She told him she knew he was more interested in men anyways, which left him speechless.

So then Kuroo came to Kenma with _another_ discussion. “She said I like men.” Kuroo pouted, his head resting on Kenma’s chest as they recovered after an intense volleyball practice.

“You do.” Kenma agreed.

“I don’t…” he cut himself off. “I don’t know what I feel.”

Kenma sighed. “You like men and women, big deal. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

Kuroo lifted his head. “Kenma…I’ve always meant to ask you this…but like…are you…?”

“Gay?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Or both?”

“I’m gay.” He said, a slight flush running over his complexion. “Do you think that’s weird?”

Kuroo smiled and wrapped his arm around Kenma’s waist. “No. We’re best friends. You could never be weird to me.”

Kenma was happy that both of their sexualities were out in the open now. However, now he had _another_ problem.

_Hot volleyball men._

When Kuroo became captain of Nekoma, Kenma’s worries heightened. Kuroo was now the biggest asset in the school, and on the court. He was the captain of a sports team, extremely attractive, and a huge asshole- literally one of the deadliest combinations.

Since their team was so good, they were constantly being asked to do practice matches and compete with teams around Japan. Because of this, Kuroo met a lot of _other_ extremely attractive volleyball players. Male volleyball players. _Gay_ male volleyball players.

“I don’t know what I’m doing.” Kuroo had said to Kenma one night. They were both lying in Kenma’s bed, legs tangled together as Kenma played on his PSP. They had gotten home earlier that day from a practice match with Fukurodani, and apparently, Kuroo had managed to weasel his way into bed with their captain.

“What do you mean?” Kenma had asked.

“You know what I mean.” Kuroo mumbled.

“Mm.” Kenma agreed.

It was something that they had formed over many years of friendship, this nearly telekinetic bond. They were basically able to tell what one another was thinking at this point.

“So what should I do?”

Kenma sighed. “I don’t exactly know what it is you want me to say.”

“I got rammed up the ass by a beefy volleyball man. I want you to tell me that I’m not…I don’t know.” Kuroo turned away, and Kenma could tell that he was genuinely confused.

“You’re just Kuro.” Kenma said as he played his game. “No matter who you sleep with, no matter who you date, you’re still Kuro. And there’s nothing wrong with being Kuro.”

“So…you don’t think it’s gross?”

“That you had sex with another man?”

“Yes.”

“Of course not.” Kenma’s eyes flicked to Kuroo’s. “As long as you were comfortable with it, what does it matter? And besides, I’ve already told you that _I’m_ gay. Why would I think it’s gross?”

Kuroo got a strange look on his face, and for the first time, Kenma wasn’t able to tell what he was thinking.

“Kenma…I don’t really…gah.” He sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. “I don’t even _like_ any of the people I sleep with.”

“So why do you sleep with them?”

“Because sex feels good?”

“You don’t have to like someone to have sex with them.” Kenma corrected.

“Well, no, but I want to. I want to find someone who can make me happy in _and_ out of bed. But the only person I’ve ever been around that I can actually fully tolerate is you.”

Kenma dropped his PSP on his face. Kuroo laughed.

“Maybe you just have to keep looking.” Kenma suggested, rubbing his nose.

“Maybe you’re right.” Kuroo nodded. “I’ll just sleep through all of the volleyball teams until I find someone I actually like.” He tapped his chin. “Do you think Daichi is gay?”

Kenma rolled his eyes. “You’re an idiot. Of course he is. But he’s totally in love with the vice-captain.”

“Ahh, you’re right. I already boned Bokuto…maybe I can try the captain of Aoba Johsai? He’s pretty.”

“Iwa will kill you.”

“Gah, you’re right. Maybe I can get in the middle of that daddy sandwich.”

Kenma couldn’t help but snort in laughter, which caused Kuroo to grin.

 

* * *

 

**_Kuroo_ **

 

It wasn’t until the practice match with Karasuno that Kuroo realized how deeply in love with Kenma he actually was. He had internalized and repressed it so far down that he wasn’t able to see it until it was slapped hard in his face.

From the time they were little, Kuroo knew that Kenma was special. Maybe not special to the world, but definitely special to him. Kenma was blunt and honest. Kenma was intelligent and calculating.

Kuroo knew from day one that their friendship was going to be forever.

Despite being as outgoing and personable as he was, Kuroo took solace in Kenma’s calming nature. He considered himself a closet introvert- he fared well in group settings, but the one on one time with his best friend was much more tolerable.

Contrary to popular belief amongst anyone who encountered them, Kenma wasn’t the only one who benefitted from the friendship. It wasn’t really Kenma that needed Kuroo. Kuroo needed Kenma. Kenma was a beacon in the mist, the light to guide him home.

Kuroo had developed his own form of anxiety. Because of his immense responsibilities on the volleyball team and the extremely difficult college prep classes he was taking, he found it hard to just _relax._

Except for when he was with Kenma. Even before Kuroo’s third year, he used Kenma as a remedy for his anxiety. Whenever he felt stressed, ten minutes curled up on the couch with Kenma cured it all. Since the day they met, Kuroo formed an attachment to him.

Though he doesn’t know it, Kuroo was the one to fall in love with Kenma first.

So, whenever Kuroo moved on to the next level in schooling, he was a wreck. He hated not being able to see Kenma.

When Kenma wanted to quit volleyball the first time, Kuroo was upset. Beyond upset. He thought that if Kenma quit volleyball, he was essentially giving up their friendship. But he didn’t want to be selfish with Kenma. He didn’t want Kenma to be unhappy. He just wanted them to be together as long as they could. So he always tried to make sure that Kenma knew his options.

When Kuroo started to date, he knew something was…wrong. His first girlfriend had asked him out, and he said yes because she was the captain of the girl’s team. Not to mention, he was intimidated, and he didn’t know if he could say no.

It didn’t take them long to have sex. And while Kuroo didn’t hate the sex, he hated that he didn’t have an emotional connection to her. He felt bad, like he was betraying her. He was relieved when she took the breakup well, despite calling out his sexuality.

His second girlfriend, Maija wasn’t so kind.

 “It’s kind of nice, that you’re friends with him.” She had said, tracing her finger up his bicep as they lay in bed together. Kuroo was talking about something that Kenma had done at practice, and how proud he was of how much Kenma was growing. “Isn’t it hard, though?” she drawled. “Pretending to be someone’s friend?”

It was like a freight train smashed into his gut. “What do you mean ‘pretending’?” Kuroo frowned. “He’s my best friend. Why would I pretend something like that?”

“Don’t get all mad.” She huffed, crawling on top of him. “He’s just so…weird? I didn’t think you actually liked him.”

“Is that what people think? That I’m only friends with him out of pity?”

“Duh? You’re a flawless volleyball player. You’re in the top of your class, and you’re incredibly hot. Why else would you let him hang around you and play volleyball with him?”

Kuroo shoved her to the side, and she landed softly on the bed. “That is some bullshit.” He said hotly. “Kenma is my best friend. Nobody matters more to me than that kid. So for you to say that…” another metaphorical punch to his gut sent him flying off the bed. What if Kenma thought this too? What if Kenma thought that Kuroo didn’t actually care about him?

“I don’t want to see you anymore. Be gone by the time I get back.” He shot. And with that, he ran out the door to Kenma’s.

 “Kuro…?” Kenma had asked as he opened his door.

“Hey.” He panted, leaning down against his thighs. “I…just wanted…to come see you.”

“So you…ran?” Kenma asked.

“It’s important.” Kenma moved to the side to let Kuroo in. “I broke up with Maija.”

“Hm. I figured that would happen.” Kenma shrugged as they made their way to his room. “You okay?”

“Yes.” He slumped onto Kenma’s bed.

“What made you do it?” Kenma asked, sitting next to him.

“She’s…not very nice.”

Kenma frowned. “How so?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Kuroo smiled, falling backwards. “Kenma?”

“Mm?”

“You know you’re my best friend, right?”

“I guess? I never thought about giving it a title, really.”

“Well, you are. You’re my best friend. No matter what, I’m behind you.”

Kenma smiled, albeit a small one. “I know that, Kuro. You’re my best friend too.”

When Kuroo started to sleep with men, he told Kenma immediately, and they determined that he was bisexual. Of course, Kenma didn’t mind. Kenma wasn’t the type of person to judge someone based on their sexual preferences. Apparently, he was queer too.

But Kuroo was…lost. He did do his fair share of sleeping around, but none of his partners ever fulfilled that much more important need.

So, as the year progressed, Kuroo continued to try to find his ‘someone.’

On top of finding that ‘someone,’ Kuroo was still overwhelmed by his other responsibilities. The Karasuno practice match was coming up, and Kuroo was training extra hard in order to beat them.

“Why are you doing this?” Kenma had asked after Kuroo returned from a two hour run. “You’re going to burn yourself out.”

“We have to beat them.” Kuroo said, guzzling a glass of water. “We can’t lose.”

“Is this just for coach Nekomata?”

“Yes.” He answered truthfully.

“He wouldn’t want you to push yourself this hard, Kuro. You’re going to hurt yourself.”

Kuroo waved his hand dismissively. “I’ll be fine. Don’t stress.”

“ _I’m_ not the one stressing.” Kenma sighed, moving closer to Kuroo. “ _You_ are. You’re not getting enough sleep. You’re not eating enough. You’ve got homework piling up on you, and now this practice match. I don’t want you to get overwhelmed and have a breakdown.”

“Aww, I didn’t know you cared so much!” Kuroo teased, giving Kenma a light shove.

“Of course I care, Kuro.” Kenma mumbled quietly. “You’re my best friend. I don’t want you to push yourself and get hurt.”

Kuroo felt like a complete tool. It was rare for Kenma to emit any kind of affection, which meant that he was truly worried about Kuroo. “I know. I’ll…I’ll be more careful, okay?” he set the glass in the sink. “How about we head to bed? I’m beat.”

Kuroo took a quick shower before he hopped into the bed with Kenma, who was snuggled up under a thin blanket. Kuroo took his place next to him and snaked an arm around Kenma’s waist, resting his head on his shoulder as Kenma played a game on his PSP.

“Tell me if the light bothers you.” Kenma said softly.

“You know it doesn’t.” Kuroo replied

This was a commonality between them. They had shared a bed since they were kids, so it didn’t feel awkward or weird to cuddle. It was natural.

Until that evening. Kuroo had woken up with a cramp in his leg, and he managed to quietly massage it away without waking Kenma up. However, as he tried to fall back asleep, he ended up laying face to face with Kenma.

Had Kenma… _always_ been this cute? Out of all the times he had seen Kenma sleeping, why didn’t he notice these little things about him? How a light dusting of freckles sprinkled over his nose, or how his lips were lightly chapped, or how-

Kuroo scolded himself for these thoughts. What would Kenma think if he woke up right now and found Kuroo staring at him? He would blow a gasket. Kuroo gently pushed the hair away from Kenma’s face, letting his hand rest on his cheek.

He loved Kenma. But did he… _love_ him? He sighed and pulled Kenma into his arms, letting him readjust until he was perfectly situated against Kuroo’s chest.

When the practice match finally came up, Kuroo was a little less stressed, all thanks to Kenma.

Until the setter went missing.

Kuroo called him once, twice, eight times, and the little shit still didn’t answer.

And Kuroo was beyond worried.

“He’ll turn up, Kuroo.” Yamamoto had laughed. “Chill.”

Kuroo could not, in fact, chill.

“I’m just going to go look for him. Call me if you hear anything.” With that, he flew out the door, running as long and far as he could until he found Kenma.

The streets were relatively quiet, once he veered from the main road. Kenma would have tried to find his way back using the most obscure side streets as to avoid all of the people, so he _had_ to be around somewhere.

His heart nearly gave out when he saw him, talking to a jumpy red headed shrimp.

“Kenma!” He called, his voice low.

Kenma bid farewell to the kid, and they began walking back to the lodge together.

“You’re sweating.” Kenma said. “Were you running again?”

“Pfft. I was trying to find _you.”_ Kuroo said, punching him lightly. “Do you know how scared I was?”

Kenma shrugged. “I knew you’d find me. You always do.”

“What if I hadn’t? Kuroo began to raise his voice, anxiety crawling up his throat and jumping out with each word. “What if it had gotten dark, and some wacko tried to kidnap you-“

Kenma grabbed Kuroo’s hand, stopping him in his tracks. “Kuro. Breathe. I’m sorry. I wasn’t paying attention, and I should have been. I’ll be more careful.”

Kuroo’s hand was hot in Kenma’s cold one, but he didn’t pull away. “I panicked. And I thought that I lost you for good.”

Kenma smiled and rolled his eyes. “Please. We’ll always find each other. It’s in our blood.”

Kuroo was able to calm down after that, and as they walked back to their lodge, he realized that they were still holding hands.

Was that weird? Kenma would have pulled away if he thought so, so it _must_ be okay. They shared a bed at least three nights out of the week, so there was no way _this_ was weird.

Kuroo was happy when the practice match was a success. But then something else happened that made him anxious.

Kenma was befriending the shrimpy red head from Karasuno.

He hated to admit that he was jealous- how fair would that be? Kenma didn’t have a lot of friends, so he should be _happy_ that he was breaking out of his shell a little.

But he felt like he and Kenma were growing more and more distant as the weeks progressed. And the more distant they grew, the more Kuroo realized how much he really cared about Kenma.

Kuroo knew immediately that it was his fault. He didn’t want to be the friend that hindered Kenma from making new ones. He didn’t want Kenma to be hurt when he left for college, like he had been when he moved from middle to high school. So cutting him off, in a way was beneficial.

For Kenma.

For Kuroo, it meant studying alone, sleeping alone, _being_ alone. And he hated it. He hated it so much.

When he had finally graduated, and he no longer had classes to worry about, he no longer had any excuse to avoid Kenma.

“We never see each other anymore.” Kenma had said one night. It had been almost a week since the last time they had hung out, and they were finally having a sleepover to catch up on life.  “I was beginning to think you didn’t want to.”

“That will never be the case.” Kuroo said, mussing up Kenma’s hair. Kenma frowned and flattened it back down. “How’s everything going with you?”

Kenma shrugged and tapped away at a message. “Fine, per usual. Nothing new.” He slumped onto the bed, and Kuroo followed suit.

“Who ya texting?” Kuroo asked curiously, pulling Kenma into his arms.

“Shoyo.” Kenma sighed. “He is extremely talkative. A days’ worth of my energy is drained just by reading his messages.”

“Clearly.” Kuroo said quietly, scanning the long message. “Sorry, that’s rude.” Kuroo buried his face into Kenma’s neck.

“I don’t mind.” Kenma said, sending a response to Hinata. “It’s not like I have anything to hide from you.”

Kuroo was quiet for a moment. “Kenma…are you two like…together?”

“What?!” Kenma squeaked, taken completely by surprise. “Why would you even ask that?”

“I was just wondering.” Kuroo responded. “You’re always texting and everything. I just thought-“

“No.” Kenma said sternly. “No, I don’t want anything like that from Shoyo.”

 _What about from me?_ Kuroo asked himself. He shook the thought away immediately. Kenma was beautiful. Kenma was pure. He could do much better than Kuroo.

* * *

 

 

Vacation went by fast, and soon enough, Kuroo was getting ready to leave for college.

On his final night, Kenma stayed over, one last time.

They played volleyball until it was dark, and then they moved inside and played video games. When their eyelids grew heavy, they decided to call it quits and go to bed.

But neither of them could fall asleep.

“I can’t believe you’re leaving tomorrow.” Kenma said quietly. “It doesn’t feel real yet.”

“I’ll still be around…I’ll still come visit. I’ll call, I’ll text, and I’ll even Skype.”

“Like that will ever be enough.”

Kuroo’s heart thumped guiltily. “You know…I couldn’t have asked for a better friend.”

Kenma snorted. “I could have been better. I should have done more with you. We barely saw each other over break, and it’s my fault-”

“No.” Kuroo cut him off. “You’re perfect.”

Kuroo sighed. It was time. He had to do it. They were laying so close, and it felt so _intimate_ and Kenma just looked so _good_ with the moonlight illuminating off of his face-

“I love you.” Kenma said, staring into Kuroo’s eyes.

“I..you…what.” Kuroo sputtered, taken completely by surprise.

“I love you.” Kenma repeated, a bit slower. “As in…I’m in _love_ with you.” His face began to blush while he tried to explain his feelings. “I know it’s probably weird, but-“

Kuroo cut him off, pressing his lips against Kenma’s.

There was no hesitation on Kenma’s part. He opened his mouth immediately, allowing Kuroo’s tongue to enter and slide against his own. Kuroo rolled on top of Kenma, tipping his head up to deepen the kiss.

“How long?” Kuroo asked, kissing Kenma’s neck.

“Like, years, or something.” Kenma tilted his head way back, allowing Kuroo to place kisses all over his throat.

“Why? Why did you never say anything? Why did you wait until the _day before_ I leave you?”

“I didn’t want to scare you off.” Kenma breathed. “I was afraid that you wouldn’t accept my feelings and would sever our friendship.”

Kuroo bit at Kenma’s lower lip. His skin was on fire. Everything was hot and constricting, and he needed to get his clothes off _now._

He stripped off his shirt, and to his surprise, Kenma sat up and took his off too.

“Are we…do you…?”

“Yes.” Kenma confirmed. “I want to have sex with you, Kuro.”

“Okay, but like…are you _positive_?” Kuroo asked, pinning Kenma to the bed.

“You’re the only person I have ever wanted to do this with.” Kenma sighed. “And I’ve been ready for a long time.”

 _God_ why was this so incredibly _hot_?

Kuroo didn’t waste another precious second. Kenma lifted his hips as Kuroo slide his boxers down, revealing Kenma’s half hard cock. He bowed his head right away, taking the length of it in his mouth.

Kenma gasped, his eyes widening in surprise. He bucked his hips forward on instinct, and Kuroo shoved him back down. He could taste the saltiness of Kenma’s precum as he bobbed his head up and down, maintaining a steady pace along the shaft with his hand.

Kenma’s fingers twined through his hair, and his breathing was increasing.

“Kuro.” He huffed. “Stop. I can’t hold it in.”

Kuroo let Kenma’s dick fall out of his mouth. “Do you have any condoms?”

“Why would I have condoms?” Kenma scoffed.

Kuroo moved up and bit at Kenma’s lip. “Well, I don’t exactly want to fuck you dry, so…”

Kenma raised an eyebrow. “Well, you better figure something out.”

Kuroo grinned. “I have something in mind. You want the play by play?”

“Are you going to talk me through sex?” Kenma groaned, his cheeks heating up.

“You suck me off and I’ll eat you out.” Kuroo stated simply. “It should be enough to lube you up.”

Kenma nodded. “Fine.”

Kuroo stripped the rest of his clothes off. “Kay, you’re going to have to get on top.” He said, flopping onto his back.

Kenma sat up, but hesitated. “So like…” he swung a leg over Kuroo’s abdomen, facing the foot of the bed. He looked over his shoulder down at Kuroo, who rested his hands on the back of Kenma’s hips.

“Good.” Kuroo said, his erection stiffening more as Kenma grabbed it.

After that, there was no need for any further explanation. Kenma leaned forward and took Kuroo into his mouth, his motions steady, yet sloppy. Kuroo pulled Kenma closer to him and leaned his head forward, dragging his tongue along Kenma’s hole.

Kenma flinched at the sensation, but continued what he was doing. He refused to be the one to mess this thing up.

Kuroo prodded at Kenma’s hole, first with his tongue, and then with the tip of his freshly sucked finger. As he worked it in, his other hand began to stroke Kenma’s dick, slowly.

Kenma’s body was almost rejecting his finger, and he could feel him grow tense as he forced his way in. But Kenma stayed quiet, continuing to suck Kuroo’s dick.

Kuroo was still unable to believe that this was happening. He was going to do it. He was going to have sex with his best friend. It was only natural though, right? They loved each other. They had already known each other for so long, so they knew all of their strengths and all of their flaws.

And Kenma had always accepted him for what he was. Kenma had never turned his back on him. Kenma crawled out of his comfort zone just enough to let Kuroo into his life. He had never done that for anyone before.

Kenma was still processing all of it too. Ten minutes ago, he thought Kuroo was going to reject his confession, and then their nine years of friendship, would simply vanish.

But now his best friend’s dick was thrusting into the back of his throat like it was an everyday occurrence. He didn’t feel awkward. He didn’t feel like this was something they shouldn’t be doing. It didn’t feel wrong.

Another finger pressed into Kenma’s hole, and this time he gasped against Kuroo’s cock.

“Sorry.” Kuroo said, rubbing his thigh with his free hand. “I need to do at least two before I do anything else.”

Kenma only hummed in acknowledgement, causing a weak tremor to split through Kuroo’s body. He thrust his hips up, and Kenma gagged as his cock reached too far down his throat.

“You idiot.” Kenma scolded, looking back at Kuroo.

“I’m sorry!” he said, holding back a laugh. “You just…you make me feel so good.”

Kenma had never blushed so hard in his life. “Don’t ruin it.” He mumbled, taking Kuroo’s cock in his mouth again.

Kuroo smiled and shook his head as he continued to finger Kenma. He swirled and scissored his fingers, stretching Kenma as well as he could.

“You should be good.” Kuroo said gently, patting Kenma’s butt cheek.

Kenma let Kuroo’s dick slide out of his mouth, wiping the precum off of his chin. In a jumble of motions, Kuroo had Kenma on his back again, his legs pushed over his shoulders.

For some reason, this position made him feel much more vulnerable.

“What’s wrong?” Kuroo asked, concern on his face. “Did you change your mind?”

“No.” Kenma said immediately.

“You look like this is the last place you want to be right now.”

“It’s just…we’ve been friends for nine years…”

“You’re scared this will ruin it.” Kuroo finished for him. “It won’t.”

“You’re going to college, Kuro You’re going to meet all these different people.”

Kuroo sat back, letting Kenma’s legs rest back on the bed. “I don’t want anybody else.” He said firmly. “I’ve tried to be with so many different people. You’ve been here all along. I didn’t realize it until now, but I don’t want anybody else. You could be the worst lay ever, and I’ll still choose you. It will always be you.”

“That’s why I’m worried.” Kenma sat up. “I don’t want you to limit yourself in college because of me. I don’t want you to find someone better but pass them up _because of me_. You said before, you want to find someone you love, right? Someone who you like in _and_ out of bed. So maybe when you go to college, you’ll meet people-“

“I want you.” Kuroo said. “You can send me off to college, but I’m not going to find anybody that I love more than you. I’m not going to find anybody’s presence more enjoyable than yours. I can guarantee it. Nine years is a long time to be around someone, Kenma. And here we are. Butt naked in bed together, hard as rocks, talking about our feelings. You think I could ever do that with anybody else? Could _you_ do this with anybody else?”

Kenma slid his eyes to the side. “No.” he said quietly.

“Me either.” Kuroo leaned forward and pushed Kenma back onto the bed, hovering over him. “So how about this. We make the most of this night. And when I leave for college, I leave knowing that you’re my boyfriend. I leave knowing that I am yours. And if you find someone better, I’ll work even harder to be better than them.”

“What if you _do_ find someone Kuro?”

“I won’t.”

“But if you _do.”_ Kenma hooked his hands around the back of Kuroo’s neck. “If you _do_ find someone better, or if you find someone you need to have sex with to let out all of your frustrations, don’t pass them up. And after I graduate, if I get into the same school as you, we can be together then. Unless you have someone else, then I’ll go elsewhere.”

Kuroo rolled his eyes. “Fine. It won’t happen, but fine. As of right now, though, you’re my boyfriend. And I really, _really_ want to have sex with my boyfriend.” He lifted Kenma’s legs up once more, kissing his lips deeply.

“Maybe you should have sex with him.” Kenma breathed, throwing his head back. “I heard he’s not a very patient guy.”

Kuroo laughed. “You’re right.” He then reached and grabbed his cock, pressing it against Kenma’s hole.

Kuroo buried is face into Kenma’s neck, holding his breath as each centimeter of his length forced its way into Kenma’s hole.

Kenma held his breath as well, a small whine gurgling in his throat until Kuroo was completely inside of him.

They both panted heavily and remained still, letting Kenma adjust around him.

“You okay?” Kuroo asked, pressing kisses to Kenma’s collarbone.

“Yeah.” He replied. “It kind of hurts…but I think it’ll be fine.”

“It’s because we didn’t use lube.” Kuroo groaned. “I should have just gone to the store-“

“For God’s sake Kuro, just _fuck me_ already.” Kenma practically yelled.

Kuroo responded by pulling out a little and sliding back in, short and slow. Kenma yanked on his hair, pulling him into another kiss.

Kuroo’s thrusts were getting longer and faster, and eventually he was able to pull nearly all of the way out before slamming his way back in. He grabbed Kenma’s cock and began to pump it vigorously.

Kuroo thrust deeper, harder, and Kenma flung his head back as he hit his prostate. “Kuro.” He cried, his hands covering his face. Kuroo swatted his hands away, wrapping his free hand around the back of Kenma’s head, mashing their foreheads together.

“Kenma.” He said roughly. “Let me hear it all.” He thrusted a few more times, and Kenma no longer had control over the sounds coming out of his mouth. Kuroo grinned, and let his hot breath whisper in Kenma’s ear. “I love you. So much.”

Kenma couldn’t contain it. He dug his fingernails into Kuroo’s back, dragging them with the screams coming out of his throat as he shot hot cum all over his stomach.

The contraction of Kenma’s muscles clamped even tighter around Kuroo’s cock, and with a few more thrusts, he was coming too, a low growl emitting from his throat.

They lay there panting, Kuroo’s head resting on Kenma’s chest, listening as his heart beat calmed down.

“Kuro.” Kenma whispered breathlessly. “I love you too.”

Kuroo lifted his head and looked at Kenma. He looked at his light golden brown eyes, the way his hair splayed around his head, how his forehead crinkled with just the slightest frown.

“Are you ready for round two?” Kuroo asked.

Kenma rolled his eyes and pushed him away, not realizing how painful it was when Kuroo pulled out. He yelped in pain, and Kuroo immediately pulled him into his arms.

“You have to take it out _slow,_ Kenma.” He scolded, rubbing Kenma’s back.

“I didn’t know!” he said, his eyes watering. Kuroo shook his head and sat up, Kenma in his lap. “You think my parents heard us?”

“Um…well, I mean, I _hope_ not. But you were getting pretty loud there near the end.”

“Stupid, you’re the one who said you want to hear it all!” he blushed, pulling away from Kuroo.

But Kuroo only gripped him tight and pulled him into his arms. “I know.” He grinned. “Next time I’ll go easier on you.”

“I don’t want you to.” He grumbled as he rested his cheek against Kuroo’s shoulder.

Kuroo stood up, carrying Kenma to the other side of the room. “Where are we going?”

“Round two.” Kuroo said, quietly opening the door. “Shower.”

Both of them were still weak once they got into the shower, so there was no way that they were going to be able to even attempt shower sex. Instead, they took their time in washing each other’s bodies, their fingers roaming and lingering over places that they had never touched before.

“To think we could have been doing this for the past decade.” Kuroo grumbled as Kenma washed his back.

“Well, don’t dwell on that idea too long.” Kenma scolded. “We’ll be able to do this for the next decade.”

“And the one after that?” Kuroo asked, turning around.

“And the one after that.” Kenma smiled, and Kuroo bowed his head to give him a kiss.

“And the one after that.” Kuroo continued, nibbling at Kenma’s bottom lip.

“You think you’ll still be able to get it up in your near sixties?” Kenma laughed, his arms wrapping around Kuroo’s waist.

“Maybe not.” Kuroo shrugged. “But I won’t need to get it up just so long as I can fall asleep with you in my arms and kiss you in the morning.”

Kenma sighed. “This will be a long year.”

“Mm. It will.” He kissed the top of Kenma’s head. “But I think it’s going to be alright. I think we’re going to be alright. Because I’m going to call you and text you and Skype you and come visit you as often as I can.”

Kenma groaned. “That sounds like it’s going to get annoying.”

“You say that now, but when we go three months without seeing each other in person, you’re going to be begging me for phone sex and nudes.”

Kenma turned off the water and began to get out of the tub. “Doubt it.” He smiled, drying himself off.

Kuroo only grinned as he did the same.

They stripped Kenma’s bed and flopped onto the bare mattress, each of them back into clean pajamas.

“You’ll have to throw those in the wash before your parents wake up.” Kuroo sighed, pulling Kenma against his chest.

“Meh.” Kenma replied. “I’ll get to them when I get to them.”

“Kenmaaa.” Kuroo groaned, breathing in the scent of his freshly shampooed hair. “Please promise me that you’ll take care of yourself when I’m gone.”

“What are you talking about?” he grumbled. “I know how to take care of myself without you, Kuro.”

“You know…” Kuroo pulled a clean sheet up over them. “I have to remind you to eat sometimes. And to bathe. And to do your homework. And even to brush your teeth on occasion.”

“Guess I’m just going to fall apart without you then.” Kenma nuzzled against him. “Guess that means you can’t leave for college.”

Kuroo’s heart skipped a beat. “If you really think-“

“Kuro.” Kenma looked up at him. “I was kidding. I’ll be fine.”

Kuroo sighed. “I just worry about you so much, you know?”

“We’ve been dating for less than an hour.”

“But I’ve cared about you since day one, soooo…”

“You said you’d text me every day, right?”

“Of course.”

“So remind me. Every day.”

“You said you’ll get annoyed.”

Kenma wrapped his arm around Kuroo’s waist, stroking his fingertips against his back. “I don’t think you could ever really annoy me.”

Kuroo raised his eyebrows. “I bet I could.”

“Let’s not try and figure it out.” Kenma huffed.

Kuroo chuckled, pressing a quick kiss to the top of Kenma’s head.

When morning came, Kuroo woke up, his body completely on top of Kenma, who was gently combing his fingers through his hair.

Kuroo smiled up at him. “Good morning, beautiful.”

Kenma rolled his eyes. “You’re crushing me.”

Kuroo nuzzled his face into Kenma’s chest. “Crushing you with _love._ ”

Kenma snorted a laugh, but continued to play with Kuroo’s hair. “I was worried.”

“About what?” Kuroo questioned, running his hand along Kenma’s side.

“That it might be weird when we woke up and you would change your mind or something.”

Kuroo lifted his head, frowning. “You couldn’t _pay_ me enough to change my mind about how I feel for you.”

Kenma held back a smile. “You should probably get up and get going.” He sighed, handing Kuroo his phone. “Your alarm is going to go off in five minutes anyways.”

Kuroo groaned and reluctantly rolled off of Kenma, sliding to the edge of the bed.

Kuroo said goodbye to Kenma’s parents and Kenma walked back with him to his house. After packing some last minute things, he was ready to go. He bid his own parents farewell, and he and Kenma travelled to the train station.

They stood on the platform together, Kuroo’s arm looped lightly around Kenma’s waist as they waited for the train.

“It’s starting to set in.” Kenma choked out, clinging to the back of Kuroo’s sweatshirt.

“I know.” Kuroo replied. “Dammit Kenma, if you start crying…”

Kenma buried his face into Kuroo’s shoulder. “I’m not crying.”

“I promise we’ll be together again.” Kuroo whispered. “This is the last time I’ll ever have to leave you, and then we’ll be together again.”

Kenma’s gut clenched tightly, and even though tears stung at his eyes, he held them back. “If you break that promise-“

“I won’t.” Kuroo said sternly. “You don’t even have to threaten me. This promise is eternal.”

Kenma looked up at Kuroo. “You’re literally the biggest dweeb I’ve ever met.”

Kuroo grinned, and Kenma couldn’t contain his own smile. He tugged Kuroo’s collar down and brought their lips together, kissing each other hard and deep.

Kuroo’s hands rested on Kenma’s hips as he pulled him just a little bit closer. He explored Kenma’s mouth with his tongue until the loud sound of the train filled the air.

“Kuro.” Kenma breathed. “Time to go.”

“Mm.” Kuroo groaned, giving him one more kiss. He then rested his forehead on Kenma’s. “I promise.”

Kenma only smiled. Kuroo leaned down and grabbed his suitcase, then turned and walked through the door on the train. He sat down on the seat closest to the window, facing outwards so that he could see Kenma, who approached the train and put his hand lightly on the glass. Kuroo smiled and put his hand on the other side.

They stared at each other until the train began to lurch forward, and Kenma’s hand dragged away from him.

And just like that, Tetsurou Kuroo was gone.

Kenma gut clenched even more, and the tears began to stream down his cheeks.

But he knew he was going to be okay. Everything was going to be okay. Because he would wait as long as it took until the next time that Tetsurou Kuroo came along.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo tell me what you think? I kind of want to make this part of a series, and have a story of what their lives are like after Kuroo is gone. 
> 
> Also, I want to thank my super fucking amazing beta, SippingTea, for everything that she does for me! You're literally the best.
> 
> Follow me at kuroken-for-the-win.tumblr.com for more Kuroken trash :)


End file.
